Winter Nights
by Kyoki Hinote
Summary: His breath frosted in the winter air as he sat, shivering on the park bench. Cursing his habit of midnight walks and insomnia, he shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to warm up... ShinoKiba, KibaShino Yaoi!
1. Winter Nights

Winter Nights

Written by Kyoki Hinote

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything from it… if I did, my little brother would not be able to watch it... xD

**Warnings:** Fluff overload! Beware!

**A/N: **Time for my posting spree! I've written a bunch of fics at school, so now I'm typing them up and posting! Weeeeeeee!

**Pairings:** ShinoxKiba, KibaxShino

His breath frosted in the winter air as he sat, shivering on the park bench. Cursing his habit of midnight walks and insomnia, he shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to warm up. It wasn't his fault he got cold so easily, or that the cold made him tired… however, it _was_ his fault he was out there in the first place, when he could be asleep and warm in his bed at home.

The moon glittered across the freshly-fallen snow, creating a breath-taking view of white, silver, and a glittering sheen of gold. Sighing lightly, he closed his eyes, taking in the moment. Nothing could ruin this perfection…

"Shino!"

Damn.

"Shino, what are you doing out so la-- holy crap, I can see all of your face!"

"…" His mother was washing his over-sized, high-collared coat for tomorrow, so he had to wear his coat that didn't have a collar covering half his face.

Kiba sat down next to Shino, and Shino realized the boy was Akamaruless.

"So, why are you out so late anyway?" the brunette asked.

"I always go out this time of night." Shino answered simply.

"Oh."

Silence commenced, but it wasn't awkward. Surprisingly, Shino broke it.

"Where's Akamaru?"

"I couldn't fall asleep, so I came out here. He was already asleep, and I didn't want to wake him up."

"Aa."

Neither knew how much time they sat in comfortable silence, but it was a long time. Shino felt his eyes beginning to droop. The cold was making him tired… Well… Kiba was here, so maybe he could rest for a little bit…

Kiba jumped as something fell on his shoulder.

"Wha--?"

Abruptly shutting his mouth, he smiled, putting an arm around the sleeping Shino's waist.

They sat like that for an hour before Kiba picked Shino up bridal style and took him home.

**_OWARI_**

A second chapter has been written, but you only if I get ten reviews! I'm holding it hostage! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaaa! (cough)

If I post it, we go up to a "T" rating! Oh, and I'm working on making my stories longer, I know, I'm not very good at that... -.-;;

Review! Please?


	2. Waking Up

Winter Nights - Chapter Two

Written by Kyoki Hinote

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… If I did, they wouldn't be showing it on Cartoon Network, and the English voice actors would actually sound like they should, and _not_ make me want to tear my eardrums out of my head.

**Warnings:** Uh… slash. But, you know that by now. Boys KISSING! Oh no! _RUN AWAY! _

**A/N: **Damn! I should hold chapters hostage more often! That worked really well! Usually, I have more than twenty times the readers as I do reviewers… Oh, by the way, this takes place when they are about 17-18, but I'm ignoring the time skip. Story rating changing to T because of... I'm not telling!

**Pairings: **ShinoxKiba, KibaxShino

When he woke up, Shino noticed three things. First, that he was warm. This was odd, because his room was always cold. So, he wasn't in his room. The second thing he realized, was that his glasses and coat were gone. _That_ meant he wasn't on a mission. Both of these realizations, of course, led to the third: If he was not in his room, nor on a mission, then… he did not know where he was.

As he woke up, and his brain began processing things at a faster rate, he started noticing other things, like the warm arms around his waist, the earthy, strangely familiar smell, and the feeling of something soft, furry, and warm lying against his chest.

_Where am I?_

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and was greeted by a familiar boyish face.

_Kiba?_

His teammate was asleep, and responsible for the warmth around his waist. The soft, furry thing against his chest was Akamaru, who had snuggled up between Shino and Kiba and was snoring lightly.

_How did I get here?_

It was then that he remembered.

_I was at the bench, in the park. We were talking… I must have fallen asleep…_

Carefully disentangling himself from Kiba, he silently walked to his friend's kitchen.

When he turned sixteen, Kiba had insisted for his own house. It wasn't far from the rest of the family, but it was his own. Shino had been over a few times after returning from a late-night mission, not wanting to disturb his sleeping family members with his arrival. Nin needed sleep where and when they could get it.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Shino noiselessly set to work preparing breakfast, as a thank-you to Kiba. Fortunately, Kiba had the ingredients for pancakes, even maple syrup.

By the time Kiba and Akamaru arrived in the kitchen, yawning, noses filled with the sweet aroma of blueberry pancakes, there were two empty plates, two forks, a plate filled with blueberry pancakes, butter, and maple syrup on the table, and a plate on the floor for Akamaru.

Spotting the delicious food, Kiba gave a shout of delight, Akamaru barked happily, and they both ran to their respective plates, Kiba serving Akamaru four pancakes before serving himself.

Shino, carrying two glasses of orange juice, set one in front of his plate, carefully sat down and served himself quietly.

Mouth full of pancake, Kiba grinned.

"Fanks, Shii-o! Dese aw goo!"

"Swallow."

Kiba did.

"Thanks, Shino! These are good!"

Shino nodded, wishing he had his glasses. It was… unnerving, to say the least, knowing Kiba could see his eyes. They say eyes are the window to the soul, after all.

"You know…" Kiba chewed on a pancake thoughtfully, "you should start wearing your glasses less. It's not like there's anything wrong with your eyes. I like them. They're… uhh…" Kiba tried to think of the appropriate word. "They're… brown."

Shino smiled, despite himself.

Seeing that smile caused Kiba to grin wider, and throughout the breakfast, Kiba carried on random conversation, with Shino nodding at correct intervals and occasionally adding a comment of his own.

Over the years, Shino had opened up more, especially to his teammates. He was still quiet, it was in his nature, but he talked much more compared to the past.

After breakfast, Shino cleaned up the table, partly because he knew Kiba wouldn't, but also adding to his silent thanks to Kiba for bringing him inside from the cold.

Suddenly getting a devious idea, Kiba smirked, fangs gleaming. As Shino's back was turned, he lumped up, wrapping his arms around Shino's waist. Shino stiffened, an almost inaudible gasp escaping the confines of his lips.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Shino…" Kiba whispered, his breath ghosting over Shino's ear. "It was delicious." The tip of his tongue lightly traced the sensitive cartilage.

Shino's eyes shut, his breath coming in light gasps, and his face heating up. Kiba kissed the flushed cheek, then ran to his room with Akamaru, leaving a stunned and flustered Shino speechless.

Slowly, Shino's hand rose, fingers lightly touching the place on his cheek Kiba had kissed.

Meanwhile, Kiba was lying on his bed, attempting to suffocate himself with his pillow.

_What the hell was I thinking? He hates me now! I know he does! He's going to kill me! And if he doesn't, I'll save him the trouble and kill myself!_

Akamaru whined, nuzzling his friend's hand with his nose.

A quiet, almost shy voice came from the doorway.

"Kiba?"

Sighing, Kiba spoke, though his voice was slightly muffled by the pillow. "Yeah?"

"May I come in?"

"Yeah…"

Kiba clenched his eyes shut, hearing his door open. Footsteps came closer, and the bed dipped a little as Shino sat down. Feeling the pillow be removed from his face, Kiba braced himself for the worst - - rejection.

"Kiba, I…" Shino hesitated. He sighed. Deciding actions spoke louder than words, especially when dealing with Kiba, Shino placed a gentle kiss on Kiba's lips. He was about to pull away, but a hand grabbed onto the back of his head, pulling him back down.

Shino gasped in surprise, and Kiba took advantage of the opportunity, exploring Shino's mouth with his tongue.

Kiba's tongue swept over Shino's teeth, tickling the roof of his mouth, which caused Shino to moan, his hands gripping Kiba's shoulders.

When they parted, both were breathless and gasping. Kiba opened his eyes, gazing at Shino.

Shino's eyes were closed, a delicate blush across his cheeks and nose. He was panting, and he just looked…

"Beautiful..."

Shino's eyes opened. "What?"

Kiba smiled, blushing a little. "Nothing."

Giving the dog-boy a curious look, Shino laid down next to Kiba, arms wrapping around him in an embrace. Kiba laughed, hugging Shino tight and adjusting their position so Shino's head was resting on his chest.

Kiba snickered. "Who would have thought your ears are so sensitive?"

Shino's face flushed slightly, and he glared at Kiba, flicking him on the nose. Kiba grabbed his "injured" nose and whined.

"What? They are." Kiba traced the shell of Shino's ear with his free hand, relishing in the black-haired one's shudder.

"I wonder what else on you is oversensitive…"

_**OWARI**_

Should I continue? I need ten reviews telling me I should, and I **_don't_** mean a review that only says "Update!" -.-;;

If you review saying you want me to continue, would you mind including what you think about there being a lemon later in the story?


	3. The Date

Winter Nights - Chapter Three

Written by Kyoki Hinote

**Disclaimer: **Stop telling me I don't own the pretty Bishies, darn it!

**Warnings:** Slash, lots of fluff, cursing, some graphic scenes… Yeah. I won't say any more.

**A/N: _I am so, so sorry_!!** I know, I'm bad. I told you I'd give it to you after 10 reviews, and I'm posting up now, but I have a reason! If you've read my profile recently, then you already know, but I'm in my school's musical. It's opening week, and we have rehearsal like crazy. On Monday, I'll be at school from seven thirty in the morning till about ten, ten thirty at night… Yeah, it's crazy. So, that's my excuse.

"I wonder what else on you is oversensitive…"

Face turning an even deeper red than before, Shino looked down, trying to focus on something, _anything_ other than those haunting, enchanting eyes.

Concerned, Kiba gently cupped Shino's chin, forcing his head up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Shino reassuringly pressed his lips against Kiba's in a chaste kiss. "I'm not… ready for anything beyond this, Kiba… not yet. I apologize."

Inner Kiba stomped around and threw a temper tantrum. He wanted Shino to be his, and _only _his! Grrrr…

However, that was _Inner_ Kiba… and the more Kiba thought about it, the more Kiba realized that he wasn't quite ready for that, either. Sure, he wanted to take Shino, and maybe one day let Shino take him _(1)_, but not until later. Not until they got to know each other better.

"I understand. I guess I'm not ready for that either."

Shino sighed in relief.

"But…"

Shino eyed Kiba warily, suspicious of the mischievous grin.

"I wouldn't want to break tradition, you know…"

"Kiba… What are you talking ab--umph!"

Kiba had switched their position, and now Shino was lying on his back, with Kiba straddling him, holding his wrists down at his sides. Grinning, Kiba bit into the juncture between Shino's neck and shoulder.

Shino cried out in pain and surprise, but his cries soon turned to moans as Kiba licked, kissed, and sucked at the sensitive skin.

Giving the wound one last kiss, Kiba released Shino's wrists and kissed the dazed Aburame soundly on the lips.

"There! Now no one else can touch you. Mine!" He laid back down, clinging to Shino like a child would over a favorite toy about to be taken away.

After catching his breath and calming his racing heart, Shino pulled Kiba closer, inhaling the spicy scent that could only be Kiba.

"I love you, Kiba…" he found himself whispering.

Kiba gasped, feeling his heart swell in happiness. "I love you too!" Trying not to sound too excited, and failing miserably, Kiba growled at Shino's chuckle.

* * *

They decided to meet later that night at the bench and Shino went home. Ever since, Kiba had been filled with nervous energy. It was understandable… It was going to be his first date, after all. He was starting to feel like a love-struck girl, especially after he started worrying about what he was going to wear…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Aburame household, Shino was wondering if Itachi was on to something when he wiped out his entire clan, sans Sasuke. Maybe Shino could just kill his older cousin, though… He could settle for that.

At the moment, the twenty-four year old woman was dancing around him like a little girl, chanting "Shino's got a boyfriend!" over and over.

If there was one person who drove him crazy (besides Kiba, but that was a different story) it was Kyoki!

His insane older cousin, whom he knew had to have been adopted, had been making fun of him ever since he had come home with Kiba's mark on his neck. The purple-haired woman, knowing he wasn't into girls, had immediately asked for details, muttering something about a story she was writing. Unfortunately for her, Shino wasn't feeling too sharing. _(2)_

"Kyoki-chan, don't you have something to do with Neko-chan…?"

"Oh, right! See ya later, Shino-kun! Remember, use protection!" She winked an amethyst eye, then disappeared in an instant.

Shino sighed in exasperation. Kyoki was so easily distracted by the thought of her girlfriend. He willed away the red on his cheeks and headed towards his room. Luckily, no family members met him on the way, and he showered, changed his clothes, and put on his glasses. Perhaps later, he'd take them off… for Kiba. For now, though, the glasses (and the mask they served as) stayed on.

The kikai insects danced under and across his skin, reacting to his emotions. Shino felt happier than ever. Someone _loved_ him. **Kiba** loved him.

Focus shifting back to reality, Shino looked at the clock.

_Six thirty already? I should get going…

* * *

_

Kiba ran out the door of his apartment at six fifty-five P.M., shouting good-bye to Akamaru. Underneath his heavy coat, he had on a black t-shirt with "**My imaginary friend thinks you suck." **in white lettering on the front, and dark blue jeans. Black boots kept his feet away from the snow as he sprinted to the park.

_Fuck! I'm gonna be late!

* * *

_

Checking his watch for the third time in the past minute, Shino mentally berated himself for being so anxious.

_He's probably just running late… I doubt he forgot, or didn't want to come, and he certainly wasn't called off on a mission. Not to mention, there's no way he was in some freak accident… although, he is kind of clumsy… Dammit, this isn't helping!_

One of the kikai he had sent out looking for Kiba after five minutes past the designated time returned, informing him that Kiba had just left his house and was running here.

Shino waited for the sound of running feet.

* * *

Panting slightly from his run, Kiba grinned as the park bench came into sight. He could see the back of Shino's head, silhouetted against the setting sun. Giggling slightly, he jumped over the back of the bench, plopping down next to Shino. Said man, of course, was not startled, and simply nodded his head in greeting. Kiba could see that, underneath Shino's winter coat, which thankfully didn't have a huge collar to hide his face, had to be a normal t-shirt. Dark jeans covered his legs and his feet were covered with brown boots.

"Hi Shino! So… What are we gonna do? I mean, I guess we could stay here for awhile, but it's cold, and boring, and…"

Shino sealed Kiba's lips with a kiss, effectively silencing the other man. Smiling, he pulled away. "You're ranting. Come on; I want to show you something."

Standing up, Shino offered Kiba a hand. Kiba muttered something about not being a girl, but took the offered hand anyway.

Blushing slightly, Shino laced their fingers together.

_Who would have thought that Shino was so romantic?_ Kiba grinned, squeezing the hand entwined with his.

Shino led the way, and the two lovers walked in a comfortable silence (with the occasional stolen kiss, of course). Eventually, they stopped in front of a wide cave, the mouth covered with icicles.

Confused, Kiba looked over at Shino. "You brought me to a cave?"

Shino shook his head, smiling. He silently led Kiba into the cave, guided his partner through twists and turns, around corners, up and down, until they reached an exit into a giant field.

Kiba gasped, eyes widening.

In the field was the biggest lake Kiba had ever seen in Konoha. Fireflies danced all around, hovering, gliding, and turning in the air.

"This is the only place this type of firefly live…" Shino commented quietly as one landed on his outstretched finger. "Oddly enough, the snow never falls in this spot, so they live here year-long."

"Wow… This is so cool, Shino! You can see the stars and the moon so well from here!" Kiba laughed, head thrown back to look up at the sky.

Shino couldn't help but smile at Kiba's blissful expression. He hugged the slender man around the waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Kiba."

Kiba turned around in Shino's arms, claiming his soft lips with his own in response.

Wanting to taste the Aburame again, Kiba pleadingly licked at his lips, and entrance was granted. Running his hands through the impossibly messy, yet silky hair, he coaxed Shino's tongue into his mouth, then sucked at the appendage, causing Shino to let out a deep moan, hands clinging desperately to Kiba's shoulders.

The need for air became too great and they pulled away, both panting, faces flushed.

Once recovered, Kiba grabbed Shino's glasses, laughing while running off with them. Shino just stood there, smiling tolerantly.

"Come **on**, Shino! You're supposed to chase me!" Kiba pouted, trotting back to Shino.

Placing a soft kiss on the pouting lips, Shino discreetly slipped his glasses out of Kiba's hands.

"Why go after you when I know you'll come back?" He smirked, putting on the glasses.

"Hey! No fair! That's cheating, you bastard!"

Shino chuckled.

"Aww… You look way better without the stupid glasses, Shino!" Kiba grumbled.

To appease his pouting boyfriend, Shino slipped the glasses into his pocket.

Kiba cheered in victory, then jumped on top of Shino, knocking them both to the ground. Resting his head on the warm chest beneath him, Kiba felt arms wrap around his waist.

He blinked, confused, when he felt something crawling on his hand. Shino mumbled something that he didn't quite catch. "What was that, Shino?"

"Nothing, Kiba. Look…" Shino pointed, and Kiba glanced in the indicated direction. What he saw made him laugh.

"You're such a sap, Shino!"

Shino blushed indignantly. "I am not."

He had asked the fireflies to spell out the words _Shino loves Kiba forever_ in the sky. He had wanted to do something special, something Kiba would always remember.

He wanted this moment, this happiness, this peacefulness… to last forever.

_**OWARI**_

_(1) _Arrogant, isn't he? xD I'll see what I can do, Kiba-chan…

_(2)_ Cameo appearance by authoress! Hiya!

Bwuhahahahahahahahahahaaaa! I tricked you! (_grin_) Notice, I asked if you would mind a lemon _later in the story._ That doesn't necessarily mean the very next chapter. Whew! Finally, I'm done with this chapter! You know, when I wrote that last line, I hit a brick wall. I had no clue what to write next. Hopefully, it has enough of an air of finality to hold you off until the next chapter. Once again, so sorry it took so long to get out. I thank all the reviewers many, many times! (_bows repeatedly_)

I'm not sure when exactly I'll be able to get the next chapter out. I have to write it first.

Oh, by the way, I need a place for Kiba to take Shino. ...Not like that, perverts! XD I mean, a place like Shino's lake, for their second date.

By the way, there will not be one lemon, but **two!** One where Kiba's seme, and one where Shino's seme. That way, everyone gets what they want!

You know the drill, ten reviews before the next chapter!


End file.
